bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Algorox
Makuta Algorox Almaine '(Also known as '"Hodge Podge") is a Makuta character made by writer ShadowBionics. Algorox was a former member of the Brotherhood of Makuta until Icarax and Mutran ruined his life and turned him into a mutant, thus renaming himself "Hodge Podge." Biography Earlier Life Makuta Algorox once served under the rule of Miserix, as the other Makuta did. He was best friends with Gorast, whom he secretly had feelings for. When Teridax rebelled, Gorast sided with him. Algorox followed suit, not only because he wanted to stay close to Gorast but because he never liked Miserix all that much anyway. Teridax mainly used Algorox as a tactican, as he was good with numbers and predictions in a way that amazed him. He remained faithful to the Brotherhood and remained close to Gorast, who never really returned Algorox's feelings of love. None the less, he never gave up. Algorox was not al lthat good with creating Rahi. His only creation, a bird he called Klang, was a bizarre creature with a short temper, picking fights with Matoran, other Rahi, and even other members of the species. Algorox was known for keeping a few for himself and breeding them as his own personal minions and pets. When Teridax discovered some energized protodermis, he sent out Algorox with Icarax to go and take care of it themselves. It was a big mistake, as Icarax was a brainless oaf who didn't pay attention to what he did most of the time. Algorox was locating the source when Icarax knocked him into it, which cuased Algorox to change and mutate. Sadly, most of his body ended up being destoryed in the process. His mask was not only fused to his face, but turned into the spine of a Skakdi as well. After about 8 hours, Algorox was finally rescued and then Teridax assigned Mutran, a science school drop-out to take care of him. Mutran, having no common sense or any real knowledge, instead turned Algorox into a mutant that resembled a jumble of pieces from other species found throughout the Matoran Universe. He could no longer shapeshift either, meaning he was stuck this way forever. "There was nothing I could do," were Mutran's only words about the result of the operation. Furious and outraged, Algorox ran out of Mutran's lab and ran into Gorast. He tried to talk to her, desperately hoping she would help him, but instead she only showed heistation and refused to. Heartbroken, Algorox left the Brotherhood forever, shunned as an outcast by his own people. He then located an abandoned warehouse where he took refuge in. With only his Klang birds to keep him company, his mind snapped and he then renamed himself "Hodge Podge." He then vowed he would get his revenge on the Brotherhood of Makuta by ruining their lives in the same way they ruined his one way or another. Sometime laer on, he took a part of his own DNA (and possibly that of Gorast as a rumor) and experimented with it. As a result, he created his own "son," named Ailles, who was virtually a Makuta just like his former comrades, as he was able to shape-shift and even looked like his "father" before he suffered his tragic accident. Hodge Podge placed Ailles on Pana-Nui, disguised as a Matoran and unaware of his origins and background. Hodge Podge planned to return for his "son" when the time was right and he was ready to take on the mantle of his legacy. The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission Hodge Podge played a behind the scenes role in the beginning of the TSORM trilogy. He first recruits Sidorak as his henchman, who was angry at The Shadowed One for not accepting him as a Dark Hunter. Out of anger, Sidorak even killed The Shadowed One's parents, convincing Hodge Podge he was the perfect pawn. From this point forward, Hodge Podge starts setting off a chain of events that unfold onto The Shadowed One and make his life miserable in some way, including the idea of kidnapping Lariska, working with Miserix (despite his grudge against him), and even rebuilding the mass murderer puppet Remote. The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission 2 With Sidorak dead, Hodge Podge starts to keep an eye on The Shadowed One for himself, taking note of certain abilities he had and some of his behaviors. He only appears in the shadows and his identity is kept secret, never revealed at all in the story until the enxt part of the trilogy. The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission 3 Hodge Podge then started to take on a more active role in the scheme, first off by locating the puppet of Remote and then reprogramming it so it would do his bidding. He also located the essence of Miserix, hoping to somehow use it against Teridax, although that part of his plan failed. He secretly worked with Ancient in locating The Shadowed One so that he may harass him about some money he owed from a past ordeal. By the time The Shadowed One was finished putting up with Hodge Podge's shenanigans, he was brought into his underground lair with Teridax and th rest of the Brotherhood, coming face-to-face with him for the first time. From there, he reveals he was the one who launched his scheme, starting with working with Sidorak and kidnapping Lariska. The Shadowed One and Teridax then grudgingly paired up and fought off Hodge Podge, who almost triumphed but then lost. He then attempted to flee, but then The Shadowed One caught him as he tried to escape through a Time Portal. From there, he released a captured Neros from his imprisonment. Neros, who was fused to a symbiote fused to a sound chip set to play the song "Fix Me" over and over, ended up being Hodge Podge's weakness, as he, like Neros' symbiote, could not stand the loud music. Out of smite, he then set his lair to self-destruct as an attempt to kill off Teridax. The Shadowed One threw Neros into the Time Portal and then offered to take Hodge Podge, but he refused and wanted to go down with his lair. The Shadowed One, not wanting to die, acknowledged his wish and left him. The lair then exploded, but the Brotherhood of Makuta had escaped moments before it had, leaving Hodge Podge's attempts in vain. A Day in the life of Teridax? Personality Algorox was somewhat reserved and didn't talk to too many of his fellow Makuta, which is why they don't know him all that well. Atheron used to somewhat torture him at times, making Algorox even more reclusive to others except for Gorast, who actually found him a very intelligent and witty person to talk to, which was was gave him hope that he could someday be with her (not really aware of her feelings for Teridax). Algorox was good at calculations and planning, which made him a good tactican (an an accountant for Teridax in some cases). One of his favorite forms to take on was his "Shadow Warrior," as he was much stealthier and able to take out enemies quickly. One of his favorite methods was materializing from the shadows with a somewhat deviant grin on his face before taking out a target. Algorox also had a somewhat dark sense of humor, which is personified within the Klang, which are downright nasty birds with bad tempers. Still Algorox enjoyed creating them and had nests of them spread out. After he was turned into Hodge Podge, his mind snapped and he began to go crazy. His intelligence remained intact, but he became much more sadistic and cruel, making his dark sense of humor more dangerous. His confidence was lowered after Gorast rejected him, and since then the world had no meaning or joy for him, especially after he found out Gorast's feelings for Teridax. That is why most of his plans of revenge aim specifically at those he hates the most: Atheron, Teridax, and Gorast for shattering whatever shimmer of hope he had left for his life. Triva *The voice of Hodge Podge was provided by ShadowBionics in an episode of Judge Tuma. He later complained doing the voice left him lightheaded, as well as with a hurting throat. *Hodge Podge's voice is based off one of ShadowBionics' teachers, whose voice tends to crack at times. Shadows simply took that idea and exaggerated it. He then added a flair of Heath Ledger as the Joker to the voice to make him sound more dangerous. *Hodge Podge has a crush on Gorast, which is why he tends to kidnap her a lot. As Algorox, they were best friends and he fell in love with her, although Gorast never returned his affections. After the accident brough out by Icarax and Mutran, Gorast found herself unattraacted to him, ruining Algorox's only possible chance for love. Category:Characters